The Final Showdown
by TheBlazingMonkey
Summary: A colab based on the events of an RP. This is the story of the downfall of the RP's main villain: Repintion. The heroes of the RP band together to help take down this villainous poacher in his base at Snowpoint City. Can they save Sinnoh from his plans?
1. Prologue

**Hey TheYoshster's back with a new story and once again apologizing for my slow updates with Of Glitz and Glory and others. As a matter of fact a COLAB fanfic! This story comes from the events of a Pokemon RP at the SEGA boards and it started from a user known as I AM SILVER, who pretty much came up with the entire major plot for our group. He entered the RP around the time I entered when the group was in Vilestone City and introduced a highly wanted Pokemon Poacher known as Repintion(Amthiest). He became a core focus for the group as he constantly made attempts to get in their way, and after the 3****rd**** time dealing with him, he fled to Snowpoint, to set the stage for the groups final mission, which is what this story is about. The final mission where the heroes team up for this intense mission.**

**One thing I should note is who did this, and who owns who. I AM SILVER owns: Repintion, Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, Mr. Silver Season, Mrs. Season, and Katie. Sonicfan708 owns: Lucy, William, and Ivan. Jarredrocks owns: Ray, April, and May. Soto_Arkai owns: Yuto, E-150 Hyperion own: Luxia. And lastly I own Justin, Tyler, Major M, and Moniqua. **

**So here it is: I give you……The Final Showdown**

**Prologue**

_Amthiest was as happy as any ten year old kid could be. His partner pokemon, his shiny Buneary, was hopping by his side. Around her neck was a make shift translator Amthiest had made. He was always good with making things, even if it did blow up from time to time. Luckily, this didn't. Today, the two was going on a hike, to help him think. _

_A light rain was falling, showering the land with a peaceful rain. "So peaceful." He looked around the area. _

_"It is." His Buneary looked up at him. His translator was still spiting static out, but at lest it worked. "Nothing better than the wild."_

_"Nothing." Amthiest smiled wider. "Nothing at all."_

_Then, suddenly, the light drizzle turn into a storm. Lighting cracked in the sky. Amthiest picked up his Buneary, and ran for a shelter. They found the old building, and waited the storm out in the main hall. 'That was sudden. Buneary looked out the window._

_It rained all night. When morning came, they could see smoke in the direction of there house. They ran, and there worst fear came true. Their house was brunt to the ground. No sign of anyone. Amthiest eyes filled tears. "No..... It can't be....." He ran off. His Buneary tried to follow him, but she got lost._

_Amthiest cries by a small river. "Why?" He looked at the river, and saw a shadow. He turns around, and see something he will never forget. Darkrai. _

_He was right behind him and said "Your sadness." It looked at him and continued "I know of it."_

_"What do you mean." Amthiest asked as he looked at him._

_"I know..." He faded away._

_"NO! Come back!" Amthiest tried to grab Darkria, but it was gone. "I need to know." Amthiest muttered to himself._

_Buneary finds him. "Amthiest." She walks up to him, and to her surprise, he was laughing lightly. "Have you gone mad?"_

_"I might have." He stands up. "I found a use for my talent." He rubbed his crescent moon birth mark. "My family is gone. My brother, my mother, and my father." A new look sprung in his eyes and he continued. "Darkria knows what happens, but I don't care. I want his power." He looks at her. "And you will help me!" Thus begun the madness._

20 years later he came to be known as Repintion. Repitnion, or Amthiest as he was once known has become one of Sinnoh's most wanted criminals with the intentions of taking over Sinnoh and capturing Darkrai. His knowledge of mechanics proved very useful as he started building tools for his own evil purposes such as snag balls. He also constructed flying fortresses and numerous vehicles to help him. A couple things he was known for was being completely untraceable, ALWAYS having a way to escape even if he is captured by the police, and known for his cruel ways in training.

He worked hard and never stopped until he got his prize, only working for the highest bidder which often happened to be Team Rocket leader, Giovanni who frequently employed him to kidnap his targets. But one assignment would lead to his downfall when he was told to kidnap Maylene's Lucario at the Vilestone Gym.

He needed a group to defeat the gym leader's powerhouse, and fortunately for him he found a group of trainers headed to the gym for their next badge. Unfortunatley he didn't know these 4 trainers would be the ones to rise up to defeat him. They were known as Justin, Ray, Lucy, and Sid(who left the group on the journey to Canalave City to deal with his Garachomp). Repintion followed them to the gym, the group not knowing he was the most wanted criminal in Sinnoh. After Justin's Eevee evolved into Espeon and defeated Maylene's Lucario; Repintion snagged the fallen Pokemon, and retreated. Justin, Ray, Lucy, and Sid fought to rescue the Lucario and the ultimately succeeded, but Repintion had a back up plan.

During Ray's gym battle he sent his Buneary to snag his prize, who despite the fact of Justin's Espeon, Sid's Magby, and Lucy's Girafarig being psychic she tried to hide the truth by acting all meek and scared, fortunately for her Justin's Cyndaquil fell for it and she seduced him which was easy due to his naive nature. When Lucario was defeated again, Buneary snagged him and rolled away on the snag ball, forcing the group to chase after her and really pissing of Cyndaquil cause he realized he was used. The group defeated the Buneary but unexpectedly Repintion decided she failed him too many times and abandoned her and fleeing to Lake Valor.

Justin, Ray, Lucy, and Sid soon met Spring who wanted to help the Buneary shift from evil to good, even nicknaming her Nicole. Spring decided to travel with the group cause she knew of a kid who wanted to breed Buneary in Pastoria City(but Nicole later going against this deciding to stay with Spring), and she was known for running an adoption service in Sinnoh with the help of her family. The gang traveled to Lake Valor to take a short break after Justin caught a Buizel. While Justin and Ray trained their Buizel and Poliwhirl, Nicole and Cyndaquil(who was starting to warm up to Nicole) found Repintion training with his Scyther, fighting him himself with a sword. They, Justin's Espeon, and Sid's Magby and Cronconaw confronted him and the pokemon battled. One event would lead to the intensifying of the whole plot when Repintion's Scyther evolved into Scizor and severely damaged Cyndaquil out of rage cause Cyndaquil was trying to protect Nicole. Justin heard the cry of his Cyndaquil and because he was so close to his Cyndaquil, he swam to the shore and attacked Repintion, tackling him to the ground, but shortly after his Cyndaquil evolved into Quilava and got his revenge on Scizor, Repintion fled the area with his pokemon in a puff of smoke.

That night the gang met up with Spring's sister Winter who invited the group to stay in Pastoria City. I was there that Nicole revealed the unfortunate past of Repintion to Quilava, Nicole revealing all she wanted was the good person that once existed to her to return. The next day after the gang challenged Crasher Wake in the gym, spent some time in the Safari Zone; meeting William, and dealing with a possessed Drapion that was after Ray due to his connection to the Legendary Beasts of Johto and being the holder of the Key of The Beast; Winter's Chatot flew to the group revealing Repintion had kidnapped Winter, Spring, and their pokemon and taken to his Flying Fortress in Solance Town. They were ordered to get help from Spring and Winter's undeniably powerful brother and sister: Fall, the undefeated and famed Eon Trainer, and the powerful dragon trainer Summer who the gang previously met at the Gym. The gang traveled to Solance town, now joined by William.

They were greeted by Fall who wanted to challenge Justin, but he revealed Repintion's kidnapping of their siblings and the group traveled to his Flying Fortress with the help of Summer's dragon types. The gang split up and while Summer dealt with a robotic Rayquaza Repitnion built, the others infiltrated his Flying Fortress; Justin, Fall, and William rescuing the girls, while Ray, Lucy, and Sid dealt with Repintion's robots. After Justin and William rescued Spring and Winter(sparking a romance between Justin and Spring, Willian and Winter, and Quilava and Nicole who eventually end up having 2 kids), Fall battled Repitnion. After Sid's Magby evolved into Magmar from dealing with the robotic Scizors, and everyone met up again. Unexpectedly, Justin's older brother Tyler: the famed Renegade Trainer showed up and helped Summer take care of the robotic Rayquaza with his Dragonite, he rushed in the base to deal with Repintion cause he had a trick up his sleeve to help the gang after talking to Justin earlier about Repintion. Before Tyler arrived, Fall learned the shocking truth that Repintion could possibly be his uncle due to them sharing the same birthmark and similar physical features that ran in the family. As the fortress sunk and the others retreated from it, Repintion dove into the water, but Tyler dove after and with the help of his Feraligator he managed to successfully capture Repintion. Before the police arrived, Tyler managed to use a mysterious tracking device on Repintion that would be nearly impossible to detect. Tyler would end up a VERY helpful ally due to him being a Lyoko Warrior and having access to the technology needed to track Repitnion, and read his thoughts.

Repintion, now in ruin fled to Snowpoint with a new goal: crushing the group. He resorted to forming alliances, one particularly deadly alliance with a good friend of his who owned a café in Snowpoint: The Mind's Eye. Her name was Katie, a psychic who posed a definite threat to the group, of course Tyler knew of this, and upon revealing it to the group who was now in Hearthome City's gym, Nicole knew things were getting worse as she knew of Katie's powers. Tyler also learned that Repintion was constructing a base, and he was hiring new allies to help.

The gang decided they'd have to find some allies as well eventually l, but as they made their way to Canalave City, Fall and Summer separated from the group for a little bit. Summer was unfortunately brain washed into being Katie's mind puppet which cost the group a very powerful ally.

As the gang reached Canalave City, Tyler learned of some mysterious tests and machines being set up by Repintion and Katie on Iron Island, in a mountain inhabited by Togepi, Togetic, and Togekiss. They traveled to the island after Ray's Togepi somehow teleported to the island. With the help of Spring's mom the gang made their way to Iron Island where they searched for the machine and tried to destroy it. While they did that, Justin ended up having to fight Katie and her Wobbuffet who loved to use Mirror Coat all the time, but learning that she was blinded by her love for Repintion and wasn't truly willing to fight against them, AND she couldn't read Repintion's mind due to unknown reasons. Once she couldn't handle the truth behind Repitnion and began to go psycho with her powers, a Grovyle showed up to save Justin and his pokemon, and thus causing Katie to accidentally destroy the machine with her Frolass. The gang made it safely away, and not only did Justin get a Grovyle, but Ray's Togepi evolved into Togetic.

During their stay in Canalave the gang decided to enter a tournament called the Battrio, a battle using 3 pokemon together, the gang ran into more trouble when Katie sent in a spy named Yuto, who was "working for her to get back his life's treassure, the only thing he had to remember his parents by being a bracelet." They spent the day preparing for Repintion and the Battrio and they were joined by Ivan(who was previously refused by Justin to join due to Ivan being so critical of him and labling him as a bad trainer cause his Quilava was shot but survived thanks to Justin getting to the pokemon center in time, and refusing to let him in until he apologized which did happen due to Tyler settling the arguement.) and Ray's cousin April joined in, along with Falls new girlfriend Charmane. Through the day Justin's Espeon grew suspicious of Yuto, who eventually revealed him being allied with them after the gang was attacked by Team Rocket members Butch and Cassidy. Justin and Yuto battled, but a Katie controlled Summer showed up to interfere. But once Ivan and Fall got back the bracelet, Yuto helped free Summer from Katie's mind control, but in reality he only did it to earn their trust because in reality Katie was keeping his father hostage, and she wanted him to screw things up during the mission. Yuto then kept a low profile, even forming a relationship with April.

During that day, Tyler learned that Repintion had hired his and Odd's old enemy: D-Generation M consisting or Mirror B, Major M, and Moniqua, but the good news being they located the entrance to Repintion's base being through a secret entrance in Katie's café. Tyler soon left Kadic on Spring Break yo join the group, unfortunately not being able to be joined by Odd. But Jeremie and Aelita promised to stay behind for a little bit to help guide the group in the mission while they waited for Jeremie's dad to pick them up for the break.

After Charmane won the Battrio, the gang headed to Eterna City to stay the night, where they learned the truth that Repintion was definatley Spring's, Fall's, Winter's, and Summer's uncle, and their father was his long lost brother who Repintion thought had died in the fire. The gang was soon reunited with Tyler who soon challenged Justin and his Quilava, and gave him no mercy with his unbeatable Quilava: Blaze, known for his fierce battling style and combos. That night, Tyler and Fall came up with a plan to defeat Repintion and Fall got his parents help, knowing they'd need his dad to save Repitnion from himself cause he was his long lost brother. The following day the group consisting of now: Ray, Lucy, Justin, Spring, Winter, William, Summer, Fall, April, Ivan, Charmane, Yuto(still a spy), Luxia(joined last minute) and Tyler(joined by Mr and Mrs Season and Candice at Snowpoint) made their way for Snowpoint where their mission await's them. This is the story of their final mission., and the downfall of Repintion.

**Well that's the summary of the events from Vilestone City to Canalave City, with a back story for Repintion courtesy of I AM SILVER who wrote the italics part. We are still in the middle of the mission, but I have enough material leading up to the start of the mission to provide 3 chapters.**

**The next mission will consist of the planning of the mission, and the groups journey to Snowpoint City.**

**Next time, Chapter 1: The Plan**


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

**Hey guys TheYoshster's back for the next exciting part of The Final Showdown. As of now in the RP, we have finished the mission and I'm ready to start piecing it together. In this part Fall and Tyler come up with the plan for the group, unaware that Yuto is a spy for Repintion sent by Katie. Plus I decided to include the battle that occured between Justin and Tyler cause if not you'd be wondering how bad was Justin's Quilava beaten by Blaze, that's in there as a flashback.  
**

**Once again: I AM SILVER owns: Repintion, Spring, Summer, Fall, Winter, Charmane, Mr. Silver Season, Mrs. Clover Season, and Katie. Sonicfan708 owns: Lucy, William, and Ivan. Jarredrocks owns: Ray, April, and May. Soto_Arkai owns: Yuto, E-150 Hyperion own: Luxia. And lastly I own Justin, Tyler, Major M, and Moniqua. **

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

**Eterna City Pokemon Center  
**

Justin, Spring, Fall, Luxia, Tyler, and Charmane hung around the lobby in the Pokemon Center in Eterna City. They just got back a little bit ago from the contest in Eterna City that Spring competed in, and the decided they'd stay there for the night, especially since Justin refused to leave his Quilava there alone after suffering a brutal battle with Tyler's famed Quilava: Blaze. Justin, Fall, Tyler, and Luxia had thrown out their pokemon who all hung around each other while they enjoyed their dinner.

Justin sat down next to Spring and said "Man, I can't believe how much damage Quilava suffered in that battle…" He thought about the battle he had with Tyler.

Spring smiled back at Justin and said "It's okay Justin!" She looked over at Fall and Tyler, who were feeding and talking to their pokemon and said "Your brother is pretty strong. He and Fall are definatley going to have a good fight, but we all know Fall is gonna win!"

Justin replied "To me it seems like a pretty even match, but Tyler has won at Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and even defeated the Champion Lance." He paused for a moment and continued "Actually I wouldn't be surprised if they tied!"

"Who knows!" Spring smiled back at Justin, who pulled out a sub after seeing Luxia get his dinner, giving her half of it.

As Justin, Spring, and Luxia ate their dinner, Tyler was talking to his pokemon: his Quilava Blaze, Dragonite, Tyranitar, Feraligator, Ampahros, and Umbreon. He was talking about Repintion and he said "Alright, remember everyone. If we give all we got, we will make it through! Repintion is DEFINATLEY not going down without a fight and we're gonna give him the fight of a lifetime!"Fall approached Tyler and said "Hey Tyler, if you don't mind I have a plan."

Tyler said "What do you have in mind?"

Before Fall began to explain the plan, he caught the attention of his pokemon, and Luxia. He explained "Well I was thinking, me and Charmane can just go around the base, attacking all the robots. As we distract the robots, Winter and William can find a place to set up her computer, and insert a virus into Repintion's system. Then you and the others brake up into two man teams, and find out were Repation is, and take him down."

Tyler thought about the plan, and reminded Fall "Well it sounds like a great plan…BUT there are some things you forgot about. We'll definatley have to deal with D-Generation M, and I kinda get the feeling that Major M and Moniqua will be searching around town for the group…while Miror B is dancing in the base with his four Ludicolo. Also Katie is gonna be somewhere in that base and we all know how much of a threat she is to this mission, fortunately for me I have a secret weapon I can use if she tries to trap me." He looked down at his Umbreon and she nodded at him.

Justin and Spring were listening to the plans and Justin said "Well it looks like Tyler and Fall are coming up with the plans."

Spring wondered "I wondered what they'll come up with."

Luxia said to Justin and Spring "We'll have to find out." He then pulled out his MP3 player and listened to some music.

He continued "And lastly, we all know Repintion is gonna have so many defenses set up to protect his base, and that's where Jeremie and Aelita come in. They can help Winter hack into the base and help us keep track of where the enemy is."

Fall crossed his arms and smiled. He said "Then it's settled!"

Tyler replied "Alright! I'll start out by flying into Snowpoint early tomorrow, cause I need to set up the radar, and I have the feeling you and the others may need a rescue. Before you all leave though, I suggest you assign groups."

Fall agreed "Alright." He then returned to his girlfriend Charmane.

Tyler then joined up with the others and started to eat the Chinese he ordered a little bit upon arrival.

Justin and Spring continued to chat. Justin said as he finished the sub he was eating "Man that was delicious!" He rested his arm around Spring and said "I think I'll spend a little more time with you before I go to bed." He was then hugged by Spring and he returned the hug.

Spring wondered "I wonder how Quilava is going to be? He really took a beating."

Justin replied "Nurse Joy told me he's resting up right now, and he should be better by morning."

"That's good!" She smiled and for the next half an hour they just relaxed.

April walked into the pokemon center and said "Hey guys!" After greeting the group April asked "Have any of you seen Yuto? I've been looking for him." She then noticed Yuto walked in the pokemon center and said "Oh there you are!" She ran up to hug him.

Yuto hugged April back and said "Hey, I have some things to do April." He kissed her quickly and replie das he walked out of the Pokemon Center "I'll be back in a while."

April replied "Okay then…Just hurry back." She watched as Yuto left and she then sat on the couch next to Luxia and his pokemon, patiently awaiting Yuto's return.

While the group spent time with each other and talked about tomorrow's mission. Justin's pokemon, Fall's pokemon, Tyler's pokemon, and Luxia's pokemon hung around each other.

Justin's Buizel and Quagsire approached Tyler's Feraligator and Tyranitar. Buizel introduced himself 'Bui bui bui! Buuui?" (Yo Feraligator, I'm Buizel and this is my good pal Quagsire! You're Tyler's pokemon right?)

Tyranitar looked down at the arrogant Buizel and whispered to Feraligator "Tyraaaan?" (Yo what does this runt want?)

Feraligator replied back to Tyranitar "Feraaal." (They're just a copuple of Justin's pokemon man and apparently they wanna chill.) He then greeted Buizel and Quagisre "Feraligator! Gator!" (Yo I'm feraligator and this be my homie Tyranitar! You two look like a couple of guys worth hanging with!) He thought to himself _'Yeah right, I hear this Buizel is a real douche!'_

While Buizel and Quagsire hung around Feraligator and Tyranitar, Justin's pokemon and Tyler's other pokemon began to chat amongst each other. Justin's Grovyle wondered "Grooo?" (Hey what happened to Quilava?)

Blaze approached Grovyle and explained "Quil! Quuuilava!" (He lost in a battle between me! And NOBODY ever beats me!) He snickered to himself.

Espeon thought from the snickering Blaze did that Blaze was actually proud that Quilava was injured and wondered "Espeee? Espeon!" (So he's injured? And you're proud of that!)

Luxia's Charmeleon said outloud "Grooooovyle!" (So THAT's why he enjoyed beating up that Quilava so much!)

Blaze felt somewhat guilty over beating up Quilava so badly and said as he rubbed he back of his head "Quuuil…" (Well no, I do feel kinda bad cause after all he is my brother…)

Tyler's Ampharos defended Blaze and said "Amph! Amph!" (Blaze is a good sport! He'd even try to make up for such a brutal beating sometimes!)

Blaze looked up at Ampharos and thanked him "Quilava." (Thanks Ampharos.)

Spring was watching the conversation the pokemon were having and said "Not again…"

Justin looked over and listened as his pokemon interacted with his brothers and said "I don't really think they're arguing. Besides, the arguments only really start when Quilava and Buizel are around each other."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Spring replied as she rested her head on Justin's shoulder.

Espeon continued the chat and said "Espeee." (So you're brothers, I didn't know that.)

Justin's Yanmega flew up to Blaze and landed on his head. She said "Yan yan! Yanmega!" (It kinda sounded like you enjoyed beating up Quilava! That's horrible and he's probably crushed by the loss!)

Blaze was getting annoyed with everyone acusing him of pretty much loving to see Quilava in pain and said "Lava! Lavaaa…Quilava!" (Listen just stop it! I may be powerful and brutal, but I'm not a bully…even though I do pick on Quilava a little bit!)

Tyler's Dragonite got in between the pokemon and said "Dragooon! Nite!" (Will all of you cut it out! We shouldn't argue amongst ourselves!"

As the pokemon continued to chat amongst themselves, Luxia's Grovyle got up with Luxia's Sneasle and walked out of the Pokemon Center. Luxia wondered "Hey, where are you going?"

Grovyle replied "Grooo!" (Just outside for a walk with Snealse!)

"Alright, don't be too long okay." Luxia turned his attention back to Justin, Spring, and April.

After a little while, Buizel and Quagsire rejoined Justin and Tyler's pokemon. Feraligator and Tyranitar were annoyed by Buizel's ego and Feraligator said "Gator! Feraaaligator! Feraligator!" (Yo man! That Buizel is a damn fool! Did I jus' hear him say he betta' than me!)

Tyranitar crossed his arms and said quietly "Tyraaan! Tyranitar!" (Yeah he did! I already don' like dat' ego of his, but that Quagsire ain't so bad!"

"Feraaal!" (Yeah he cool!)

Fall's pokemon which were all Eeveelutions were listening to Fearligator and Tyranitar's conversation, a bit confused by the way they talk. Fall's Leafeon: Solar wondered "Leafeon eon!" (Are they even speaking English!)

Fall's Vaporeon: River replied "Vaporeon…" (I think…)

Tyler's Umbreon approached River and explained to them "Umbreon umbreon!" (They're like the brute thugs of the team and they always talk like that!)

Fall's Jolteon: Zapper jumped in front of the group to greet Umbreon. He said "Jolt!" (I see!) He then introduced himself "Jolteon! Jolt!" (I'm Zapper! I'm the leader here!)

"Umbreon! Umbreee!" (I'm Tyler's Umbreon! One of his most defensive pokemon!) Zapper then took Umbreon around to introduce her to the rest of Fall's team.

As the pokemon continued to interact, Spring and Jusitn continued to chat. Spring said "It looks like your brothers Umbreon gets along great with Fall's pokemon." She then cuddled up next to him.

"Yeah, but I am kinda worried about Blaze cause he did get Quilava sent here, and if you know my buddy, he's either very upset or very angry."

"I just hope Nicole can calm him down." Spring replied as she looked down at her shiny Buneary Nicole, who was spending time with hers and Quilava's newborn kids. A Cyndaquil named Pyro, and a Buneary named Mandy.

Justin said "Yeah…" He rested his head on her shoulder.

Fall and Tyler watched as their pokemon continued to interact. Fall said "Well your Umbreon seems to be hitting it off great with my pokemon."

Tyler said as he watched "Yeah, Umbreon tends to be quite social, but she can be a little stuck up at times."Fall chuckled to himself and said "You should see Glare."

"Heh heh heh! Probably more stuck up than mine. But she's gonna be my secret weapon for incase I run into Katie."

"Glare will be good for it as well." He watched as his Jolteon began to flirt with Umbreon, only to be rejected.

Tyler replied "Yeah, and most likely she'll be expecting us to use dark pokemon." He then noticed Blaze jump up on the couch, feeling a little tired and he said "You getting tired Blaze?"

Blaze yawned "Quuuil…" (Yeah kinda…)

Tyler got up and said after he claimed a room to stay in for the night from Nurse Joy and returned his pokemon, aside from Blaze who often stays outside his poke ball "Well I guess I'm gonna be headed off to bed right now, after all I gotta leave early for Snowpoint to set up the radar and meet up with your parents."

Fall said "I'll let them know in the morning." He then relaxed with Charmaned

Tyler said good night to everyone and said to Blaze "C;mon Blaze, let's get some shut eye!"

Blaze got up off the couch and yawned "Quuuilava…Quilava!" (Yaaaawn…I'm gonna need all my strength tomorrow!) He and Tyler headed off to their room.

Tyler said "Night everyone! I'll see you all in Snowpoint, and remember Repintion isn't going down without a fight!" He and Blaze went down the hall to the rooms and got ready for bed.

Luxia's pokemon soon returned and he said "I think I'll head in for the night as well." HE returned his pokemon and headed to his room.

All that was left was Justin, Spring, April, Fall, and Charmane…who eventually decided to return their pokemon and head in for the night. After they left the lobby, an Umbreon came up and began to rub it's head up against April's legs. April said as she scratched behind Umbreon's ears, clearly recognizing it was Yuto's "Do you know where Yuto is?"

Umbreon walked out of the Pokemon Center letting her know he wanted her to follow him. April followed him outside. After a while Justin and Spring began to return their pokemon and Justin got up. He said "Well it looks like we should head in for the night if everyone else is. We got a big day ahead of us!"

"I know! Now let's go to sleep!" The two of them left the lobby, now joined by Nicole, Pyro, and Mandy and they headed off to their room after sharing a kiss.

**Eterna Forest**

Out in the middle of the forest, Yuto had set up a tent. He was sleeping in it, aware of the fact that Umbreon had gone to get April. He suddenly woke up when he noticed the tent began to shake and he heard a voice say "Wake up!"

He opened the tent up to find Katie looking down at him. He wondered "What do you want Katie?"

"I'm here to check up on you." She glared down at him.

"Well here I am…Is that all you needed?" Yuto replied.

Katie didn't answer, but instead looked at his bag and notcied his Umbreon had been released from it's pokeball and asked "Where is your Umbreon?"

Yuto shrugged and replied "I don't know, maybe in the forest or at home. Why do you ask?"

"And where is the girl?" Katie asked.

"I left her at the Pokemon Center." Yuto replied

"Fine, just remember to do your job." Before Katie teleported away she asked one more question. She asked "And do you know if the group will be leaving for us tomorrow?"

"Yes, they said they'll be leaving first thing tomorrow morning." Yuto replied.

"Alright…" Katie then teleported back to Repintion's base in Snowpoint City.

As Yuto crawled back into the tent, Umbreon entered it and he wondered "Oh hey there buddy, where have you been?"

Umbreon looked up at April who crawled into the tent. Umbreon had taken April to an abandoned house that Yuto once lived in and April held in her hand a picture April asked "Yuto…What are you doing here…And Umbreon showed me this picture." She showed Yuto the picture which appeared to be a younger version of himself.

Yuto's eyes grew wide and he asked "W-Where did you find this!" He asked Umbreon who was curled up against him "Did you take her to the house?"

Umbreon nodded.

April apologized "I-I`m sorry Yuto. I thought you might of wanted it…."

Yuto shook his head and said "No, it's fine. Don't be upset." He then asked her "Do you wanna sleep here?"

April blushed and said "I…Uhh…Sure!" She laid next to Yuto who wrapped the sleeping bag around them.

"Sweet dreams!" The two of them then fell asleep. Yuto couldn't help but think about how he was supposed to betray the group.

**Eterna City Pokemon Center**

_Justin and Tyler stood on the ends of the opening in the forest. Tyler said "Then it'd be more interesting if your best go up against my best. Now let's do this!" He then threw out Blaze's pokeball saying "Let's get this party started Blaze!"_

_Blaze popped out of his pokeball saying "Quilavaaaa!" (Here we go!)_

_Quilava looked directly at Blaze and said to himself "Lava..." (Blaze...)_

_Justin told Quilava "C'mon buddy, we may be up against the Renegade Trainer himself and we may lose, but that doesn't mean we're not gonna try and win!" He then told Tyler "Let's go!"_

_Before Justin could order Quilava to use a move Tyler played a song__,__ Rawk Hawk's theme from Paper Mario TTYD Tyler said "And just the kind of tune we needed for an epic match! You may start!"_

_Justin ordered Quilava "Alright let's start out with Flamethrower!"_

_Tyler ordered Blaze "Show him that speed you're known for!"_

_Quilava blasted his flamethrower at Blaze, but Blaze moved out of the way quickly with Agility. Quilava kept trying to nail Blaze with his flamethrower but Blaze proved too fast for him._

_Tyler then told Justin "Here's a little fighting style I picked up off my friend Ulrich!" He then ordered Blaze "Double Team and Agility, or as Ulrich calls it: Triangulate!"_

_Blaze agreed "Lava!" (Heh heh heh you got it!) He made 2 clones of himself and surrounded Quilava and they formed a triangle around him and the clones and Blaze moved in a triangle pattern so quickly Quilava couldn't tell which was which_.

_Justin noticed the clones and Blaze circling Quilava and he said "Try and stop Blaze with your Flamethrower!"_

_Quilava began to fire into the path of Blaze and his clones attempting to hit them, and he finally got a hit on Blaze himself, knocking him back a little. Quilava cheered from breaking up the Double Team/Agility combo "Quilava!" (Yeah take that Blaze!)_

_Tyler smirked "Impressive breaking up the Triangulate combo! But that's all the damage you'll ever do to Blaze, nobody's ever take out Blaze and you're not about to be the first!" He then told Blaze "Alright Blaze strike with your own Flamethrower!"_

_Blaze shot his flamethrower at Quilava but Justin ordered him "Flame Shield and dig down under!"_

_Quilava repleid "Quil!" (Alright!) He surrounded himself in his flame shield to protect himself from Blaze's flamethrower and he dug down and when the attack subsided, Tyler noticed it._

_ Tyler noticed the hole in the ground and chuckled "You really think the same strategies you used against Fall will work against me! Blaze use Lava Plume!"Blaze's arms glowed with a reddish aura and he slammed his paws down on the ground, causing several towers of lava to rocket from the ground, catching Quilava and sending him flying into the air._

_Justin shouted "QUILAVA!"_

_Tyler smirked as Quilava fell to the ground and said "Dig isn't gonna work on me, bro! Everytime you try that move, Blaze is just gonna strike back with Lava Plume."_

_Justin thought to himself 'Damn he's good! I never thought he'd be THIS hard though.'_

_Everyone watched the battle, Fall commenting "Wow! He is good!" He watched as Tyler continued the battle_

_Ray said as he sat on the bench with Lucy "Wow, that Quilava is pretty strong. I wonder how my Charizard would do against it." He and Lucy chatted as the battle continued._

_Yuto even commented "Wow…This is amazing!"_

_Tyler smiled upon hearing the comments and then ordered Blaze "Alright, strike with Rollout!"Blaze curled up in a ball and rolled at Quilava at high speeds, but unlike most Rollout attacks, Blaze engulfed himself in his own told Quilava "Dodge it buddy and try to stop it with Flamethrower!"_

_Quilava dodged Blaze's Flame Rollout in time and tried to hit him from the back, but Blaze did a u-turn and came back for Quilava._

_Justin ordered Quilava "Use dig and strike with Flame Wheel!"_

_Quilava dug under ground and came back up after he avoided the Rollout and tried to strike Blaze with his Flame Wheel, but missing due to Blaze's speed. Quilava muttered "Lava!" (You gotta be kidding me!)_

_Tyler then ordered Blaze "Alright, Triangulate again!"_

_Blaze then created the clones again and did that super fast Agility around Quilava. _

_Tyler then ordered Blaze "Alright, Flamethrower!"_

_Blaze and his clones then blasted Quilava with their flamethrowers as they continued the Triangulate move. _

_Justin then told Quilava "Flame Shield and try Flamewheel!"_

_Quilava activated his shield just in time to avoid the 3 flamethrowers, but he jumped out of it eventually and tried to strike Blaze using Flamewheel, but he missed, and Blaze had ended the attack in time to strike._

_Tyler then ordered Blaze "Alright stop and strike with Flamethrower!"_

_Blaze then blasted Quilava with his powerful flamethrower, causing Justin to tell Quilava "Dodge and use your Agility. Then try and strike with Flame Punch!"_

_Quilava dodged Blaze's Flamethrower and kept dodging it and when he reached him, he pulled his fist back and attempted to punch him with a flamingfist, but before he could strike, Tyler told Blaze "Reversal!"_

_Blaze then grabbed onto Quilava's fist as he threw his punch and laughed "Quilavaaaa!" (Heh heh heh, so you know Flame Punch!" He then slammed Quilava down on the ground dealing some damage, but as he struck the ground, Quilava blasted Blaze with his own flamethrower getting a lucky shot._

_Justin told Quilava "Don't give up buddy!"_

_Blaze was knocked back a little, causing Tyler to comment "So you get a lucky shot huh. You've survived longer than I expected and I give you credit for that! But it's time to end this!" He then ordered Blaze "Overheat!"Blaze then got up and blasted Quilava with an orange blaze of flames._

_ Justin told Quilava "Fight back with Flamethrower!"_

_Quilava then got up, cringing as he got up "Quuil..." (Aggh he's tougher than I thought...) He then blasted into the inferno causing the two pokemon to fight for the two Quilava's flames pushed back and forth, _

_Justin told Quilava "C'mon buddy, fight back! You can do it!"_

_Quilava put more power into his flamethrower, causing Quilava to gain more of an advantage, until Tyler noticed ordered Blaze "Flare Blitz!"_

_Blaze then dove into the attacks engulfing himself in flames and dove at Quilava like a spiraling missile, surprising Quilava and striking him in the yelped in pain "LAVAAA!" (YOOOOW!) He was getting very weak now._

_ Justin was getting more and more shocked at Blaze's strength and he asked Quilava seeing how he was getting very weak "Buddy, can you go on! You look seriously hurt!"_

_Quilava slowly got up groaning in pain "Quuuiiill....Lava!" (Aghhhhh....I can do it!) He looked back at Jusitn showing he was willing to continue._

_Tyler said noticing Justin's concern "I'm surprised Quilava managed to survive that and he's still willing to fight back. I know you've trained him well and you really have a close bond and a lot of faith in your Quilava judging from his willingness to continue, but it's time to end this!"_

_The group continued to watch and Ivan thought 'What is he doing? Justin is gonna push Quilava to the point of exhaustion.'_

_April continued to watch and said "Wow…"_

_Justin told Quilava, noticing his Blaze ability was kicking in "Alright buddy let's try using Flame Wheel!"_

_Quilava ran at Blaze and jumped at him using Flame Wheel._

_Tyler told Blaze seeing how close he was to striking "Dodge and send him flying with Double Team and Lava Plume!"_

_Blaze made his clones again and slammed down on the ground creating a wall of Lava that sent Quilava flying into the air, but Justin told him "Flamethrower!"_

_Quilava then struck with Flamethrower, hitting one of the clones and he landed on the ground. He thought to himself 'Agh...I can't go on much longer'_

_Justin thought 'There's no way I can beat him now, I gotta get Quilava outta there…' He then told Quilava "C'mon buddy, you don't have to continue."_

_Quilava replied back "Lava!" (No, I can't loose to Blaze!)_

_"There's no shame in throwing in the towle here buddy! You could use the rest."_

_Quilava ignored Justin, more focused on defeating Blaze and got back up._

_Tyler told Blaze "Time to finish this off, Overheat!"_

_Justin told Quilava "I can't believe you still wanna go on..just give it one last shot buddy, Eruption!"_

_Quilava used his remaining energy to blast Blaze with the powerful fiery attack that also picked up rock and chucked it back at Blaze. Blaze blasted his fiery inferno at Quilava, but he realized it wouldn't be enough._

_Tyler then told Blaze "Strike him with Fire Blast and dodge!"_

_Blaze agreed "Quilava!" (Time to end this!) He blasted a few large fire blasts resembling a five point figure into the attack that pushed through Quilava's attack and struck as Blaze jumped out of the way of Quilava's attack. _

_Justin cried out "QUILAVA NOOOOO!"_

_Quilava was struck by a couple Fire Blasts and he was knocked backwards and hit a large rock and fell down. He panted hard as he struggled to get up, feeling pain surging through his body "Quil...Quil...Quil...Lava..." (*pant*...*pant*...*pant*...It's over...)_

_Tyler told Blaze "Finish him off with...huh!" He noticed Quilava had finally collapsed._

_Justin gasped in horror as he looked at his now unconcious friend and ran over to him saying "No! It can't be! Quilava!" He picked him up in his arms and he just couldn't believe how badly injured Quilava was. Quilava was covered in scratches and bruises all over.  
_

Justin was dreaming about the recent loss that kept replaying in his head. He thought _'Why can't I stop thinking about the battle...?'_ He was awoken by Spring and his Quilava who had entered the room, Quilava having a pretty nasty scratch on his back, clearly a new injury. Justin wondered "Huh! What's going on?" He then looked at Quilava who climbed up onto the bed where Nicole slept and asked "And what are you doing up, you should be in the infirmary sleeping…and what's up with that scratch.

Quilava replied, cringing from the pain he still felt from the battle with Blaze "Quilava…" (Matthew attacked me…) He had snuck out a little but ago, needing some time alone and he was attacked by Spring's Zoura Matthew.

Spring explained "We had a fight with Matthew." She had witnessed the fight a little bit ago. "I'm a little worried about this one…"

"I wonder why Matthew would attack Quilava…Better yet why did you sneak out buddy?" He looked over at Quilava.

Quilava sighed and replied "Quuil…Quilava…" (I just need some alone time…then that jerk attacked me for no reason…) He didn't want to explain the real reason cause it's just start more problems. He knew Matthew is trying to get rid of him so he cold be with Nicole.

Justin smacked himself in the forehead and said "You gotta be kidding me…Well let's all just get back to bed! Good night buddy, and my love!"

Spring got back in bed and said "Night Justin!" They then went back to sleep, ready for the intense mission that awaited them the next day.

**Repintion's Snowpoint Base(Arena)**

After her brief visit with Yuto, Katie teleported back into the base. She appeared in Repintion's arena specifically set up for the final battle. She told Repintion "Sir. They're coming here."

"I know." Repintion replied. He was currently putting the finishing touches onto a machine he built. "It all going according to plan." He gets up, and puts his hands on Katie's waist and pulls her close. "They will never see it coming. The Dragon will be released the moment they take out my defenses."

"Sir, do you think it's right to take a best from it realm? It doesn't belong here." Katie put her head on his shoulder, and smiles.

Repintion answered back "I don't really care." He smiles at her and continued "I will use it to become king of this world, and I will make you my queen." He then kissed Katie.

Katie smiled, and returned the kiss. She asked "Should I go and tell the D-Generation to get ready for battle?"

"Yes, my queen." He smiles at her, as she leaves. When Katie was out of site, he turned to the machine and said "The dragon is not a fighter. It is to peaceful, and even after the cybernetics. Darkrai is the only hope left for my plans." He smirked and said "Sorry my love, but I'm not that trustworthy."

**Repintion's Snowpoint Base(D-Generation M Studio)**

Mirror B, Major M, and Moniqua hung around their retro lounge they had within their dance studio, watching TV. Mirror B said as he got off the rounded in ground couch "Well who's ready to boogie down!"

Moniqua complained "Is dat' all you think about Mirror B! We tryin' to relax here and watch the damn movie and all you wanna do is DANCE!"

Mirror B replied "Dancing is my thing Moniqua!" He then noticed the television was turned off by Katie who teleported into the room. He said in surprise "What the!"

Katie didn't look at him and said "You're slacking off again D-Generation M! Get back to work!"

Major M wondered "What work! It's 9 in the evening!"

Katie explained "Yuto has told me the gang is headed our way at sunrise. Now start preparing for them. And I want to see all three of you outside searching for them by 8 in the morning."

Moniqua replied as she got up off the couch "I don't give a damn right now girl! We be chillin' here and you gotta come…" She was cut off when Katie started to use her psychic abilities on her, stopping her where she stood and Moniqua demanded "What the hell do you think you doin' girl! I told you to never use those powers on me!"

Katie ordered the trio "Quite you! Now listen up! Moniqua you will be patroling the area around the Pokemon Center, Major M you will be guarding the area near my café, and Mirror B you will patrol the area around the gym. If you don't I see the group seeking help from the gym leader Candice. Now get to work! NOW!" She teleported away after releasing Moniqua.

Monqia said "Damn that girl has issues!"

Mirror B thought about the orders and said "So the Gaines kid and his friends are headed our way. We won't let them stop us!" D-Generation M continued their activity, even shutting off communication with Repintion.

**So there's part 1 of the mission, again more stuff was supplied by I AM SILVER who this time wrote the stuff that occurred between Katie and Repintion.**

**Next time, the gang regroups and head off to Snowpoint City, but there's a little trouble down the road. While the gang travels to Snowpoint City, Tyler meets up with Mr. and Mrs. Season and prepare for the mission, while trying to avoid Moniqua.**


End file.
